dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer (DxD: FINAL)
Lucifer, formerly known as the Seraphim, Helel. is a major character in the story, "DxD: FINAL" He was the former leader of the Devil Faction before becoming apart of the Expanse, and emerging as a powerful demon unlike any other. He is considered to be the strongest of all demons, known to all of them as their king. Alongside Merkabah, Lucifer is one of the two major antagonists of the story, and desires Issei Hyoudou to his side. Appearance In his human form, Louis Cypher, he appears as a handsome young man in his early thirties with short platinum blonde hair and cold gray eyes, dressed in a expensive black suit with a dress shirt and black gloves, along with a formal jacket and black pants, complete with black leather shoes. In his true form, he is a tall, overbearing humanoid being with darkened skin, dressed in a golden suit with a deformed left arm, which appears to be heavily locked down, as if to suppress something. He also bears blood red eyes, and often has a cold, regal smile. Personality To those that knew him personally, back when he was a seraph known by the name of Helel, Lucifer was a prideful, kind, and powerful angel who loved all, and all loved him. He was considered to be the most charismatic out of all of them, and a strange fascination with humans. This fascination was partially the reason why he and Azazel, along with other angels who later became Fallens known as the Grigori, observed the humans as they constructed the Tower of Babel. When the Tower was obiliterated, and human culture skewed, Lucifer changed, becoming angered and spiteful towards his father. Though accounts vary between being angry about the event or the fact that God wished for the angels to watch over humans, perhaps out of jealousy, the fact remains that Lucifer rebelled and tried to usurp God, but failed. As the leader of the Devil Faction, he was known to bear a cold, melancholic, and spiteful attitude towards God, but showed slight compassion towards his former brothers, asking them to think upon his reasons for rebelling. He is loyal to his newfound army, and swears that they will reclaim what is rightfully theirs. As stated by Azazel, during the last days of the Great War, Lucifer was outraged and furious by God's "death," and held nothing but absolute wrath towards Kokabiel. Presently, Lucifer bears a more charismatic, regal mindset, ruling over all demons as the most powerful of them all. He regards the current order of heaven as a mere sham, not even a shadow of what it used to be, and disregards any and all notions of the ideal of order, claiming that it only suffocates and stifles true power under the pretext of "peace." He believes that power is what truly creates peace, and that those with it have the ability to shape the world as they see fit. He is very intrigued about the God Slayers, especially individuals like Issei Hyoudou and Toki, who possess Longinus-class Sacred Gears. History Prior to becoming the first-known Great Devil King, as well as the King of Demons, Lucifer was once known as the seraphim Helel, the Morning Star of Mankind. His power and charismatic abilities were said to have made him an angel only second to that of God, alongside his fellow angels Metatron and Merkabah. He held a strange, mysterious curiosity regarding the third kingdom of man, and alongside Azazel and the future members of the Fallen Angels known as the Grigori, they went down to the human world and observed them as they constructed the Tower of Babel. However, when God, out of anger, destroyed the Tower, and severed man's culture into various parts, Helel and the other angels were horrified. At this point in time, details and records regarding the event known as "The Fall" vary in context. One story stated that Helel rebelled because of his immense pride, and was insulted by God's proclamation that the angels will watch over humans. Another states that Helel rebelled because of the Tower of Babel's construction, which was meant for humans to become closer to Him, and was angry at his father for severing the common tongue of man. No human knows the truth for certain, but the Church believes in the former idea. Dadga, however, revealed that Lucifer rebelled because God wished for all humans to worship him and him alone, even possibly planning to forcibly rob them of their free will, whereas Helel disagreed with him, seeing untouched potential in the power of humans. This led to a heated argument between the two, and when Helel learned the truth, he was horrified by his Father's plans, and when word of it spread, he rallied those who agreed with him and attempted to stop God. Sadly, Helel and his cohorts were casted out of heaven. While Azazel and the others became Fallen Angels, Helel was stripped of his Celestial Essence, which makes up an Angel's entire being, and casted him into the depths of Hell, the 'basement' of the Underworld, where all scum end up sooner or later. In Hell, Helel felt nothing but rage, despair, and anger towards God. How could he simply toss aside human potential like that? How could he cast it all aside, in favor of being put on a pedistal like that? Overtime, this hatred and anger slowly corrupted Helel, morphing him into a Devil, with power on par with even that of God's Chariot and the Voice of God. He was quickly recognized by the other Devils as their king, and shortly after rallying them, declared war against Heaven, thus sparking the first Great War. It was also at this moment that Helel cast aside his namesake, in favor for the name of "Lucifer." During this war, Lucifer would come to face many of his brothers and sisters out on the battlefield, even his former comrades, Azazel, but he showed no mercy towards them, not even when he begged for his former brothers to think on the reasons why he fell in the first place. At the end of it all, however, Lucifer and God both "perished" during the climax of the Great War, with God having been betrayed by Kokabiel, who was still a Cherubim at the time, and Lucifer himself was killed, having succumbed to his wounds while keeping Trihexa at bay while God locked it away. After dying, Lucifer's existence became apart of the Expanse, a world composed purely of magnetite and data, both of which, alongside the soul, compose a being's very essence. Like so few, Lucifer maintained his sense of self, and retained his own demonic power. The Expanse and reconstructed him into a being unlike another other: a demon who surpassed even Great Red and Shiva, Mahesvara's deitic counterpart. Several years prior to the start of the story, Lucifer would begin to rally his forces, all of which composing of powerful demons who agreed with his belief that power is what grants true peace, and can reshape the world itself. At some point, Lucifer met his descendants, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and his grandson, Vali. Lucifer found Rizevim to be nothing more than a misguided, ignorant fool who was playing around with fire, whereas he saw potential in Vali, and offered him a place in his ranks, even offering to make him into a God Slayer. Vali turned down this offer, however, desiring to instead rely on his own power and Albion's. Nonetheless, he did agree to join his ancestor. Plot Powers and Abilities Quotes "What foolish nonsense... I am severely disappointed. You know not of what you are dealing with, my ignorant descendant... But, if your so desperate to die in hopes of reaching for greater power, be my guest. Far be it from me to keep you from your gallows." -Lucifer mocking Rizevim "Hahahahahahaha...! Truly, human potential never ceases to amaze me! Very well, then... Vanishing Dragon, Vali Lucifer... Do you desire greater power? Then accept the power of chaos, and all it entails... Surely, with power, you can shape the world as you see fit... A world where only the strongest exist. Such a place would surely be more of interest to you than this mundane existence, would it not?" -Lucifer offering Vali a place in his army "Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudou...God Slayer of the Good Irish God. Answer me this, what is it that you desire most? A world where the strong can shape the order of things as they see fit? Or perhaps a foolish world governed by a so-called order? Tell me... what is your innermost desire, God Slayer of Dagda?" Lucifer questioning Issei Trivia * In his human form, Lucifer is '5, 6" ft tall, and is weight is unknown. He has been described bearing bishounen looks, but Issei feels that he is "too perfect." * In his true form, Lucifer is '7, 4" ft tall. * When he was a Fallen Angel leading the Devil Faction, his powers were considered to be SSS-Rated. As a demon, his power level is immeasurable. * Lucifer is ranked as one of the two strongest beings in the universe, surpassing even Great Red and Shiva's demonic counterpart, Mahesvara. He shares this position with Merkabah. * Lucifer's human appearance, alongside his true form, are from the Shin Megami Tensei series, and is also the leader of the Chaos Legion, which, more or less, acts as the Chaos Faction of DxD: FINAL. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Devils Category:DxD: FINAL Characters